FanFriction'Fiction
by MidnightWolf167
Summary: When me and my friend, Abby, move into an apartment together; we expect fun and exciting times. We get what we wish for but in ways we did not expect. I do not own Doctor Who, Sherlock, The Big Bang Theory, or any other shows or movies that will be mentioned later.


Fan-Frickin'-Fiction: Chapter One

"This is great!" I said for about the fifth-hundred time.

"Hell yeah! Tell me about it!" Abby responded back for just about as many times as I had.

"Well get to stay up as late as we want without having a curfew from parents, we can watch Doctor Who or The Big Bang Theory or Sherlock all night, eat junk food, hang out with friends whenever we want…." I trailed off. I put my last box of stuff down and stretched. Abby and I had finally been able to collect enough money and move out into an apartment of our own.

"DOCTOR WHO!" she shouted. "TARDIS!" Then she began to break out in our Doctor Who dance she made up. It was mostly us extending our arms from our elbows up, down, and side to side while we leaned back and forth.

"Doo-we-doo! Dooo-doo-doo! Doo-doo-doo-doodoo-doodoo! Doodoo-doodoo-doodoo-doodoo!" we sang together. As usual, I broke out first laughing. She joined in with my laughing. I looked around the apartment room.

"You know what? I don't feel like unpacking right now. Let's go explore around the city." I said, grabbing and putting on my grey hoodie over my blue tang-top.

"Sounds fine to me." she answered, putting on her black jacket over her green tang-top.

"Come along, Pond." she said in a British accent as she walked out the door. I laughed and sped ahead of her, running down the hall towards the elevator.

"Come John!" I shouted at her in a British accent also. "Criminals!" She laughed.

When we went outside, the autumn crisp wind blew orange, red, and brown leaves down the sidewalk at us. My brown/black/blonde highlighted hair fell in my face. I brushed it out of the way just in time to see Abby doing the same with her emerald green dyed hair. To any stranger looking at us, we looked like polar opposites. My brown tan was just as noticeable as her pale white skin. I was a fair height for my age, with Abby coming up to my chin.

We talked about what we would do now that we could do what we wanted and Doctor Who as we walked. We found a nice café, a club, a park, and a nice museum to hang out at often. After getting coffee, we walked around the park for a while before settling on a bench. We talked for about 15 minutes before Abby suddenly shushed me.

"Shh! Do you hear that?" she said. I listened to hear a strange but familiar sound fill the air. It was a mechanic sound, but no machine from Earth could ever make that sound. I had definitely heard the sound before….. On a British television show…

"Kay-Kaylin! Look!" Abby said pointing. Materializing just a few feet away from us… was a blue 1950's police box. We both sat stunned, not moving. The door to the police box opened and man emerged from inside. Our jaws dropped. The man immediately took off running in the direction of the museum.

We sat on the bench for about another half-a-second before we scrambled off the bench, running after him. He was unaware we were following him, content on getting to the museum as fast as he could. He ran in and we followed. A few people inside the museum stared as we ran past; a madman in a trench coat and two girls chasing after him was not something you saw every day. He ran to an Employees And Security only door. He pushed on the door, only to find it locked. He took something that resembled a screwdriver with a blue light on the end out of his trench coat pocket and pointed it at the door lock. The door clicked and he opened the door and walked through, us following him just a few feet behind.

We lost him after he went down a flight of stairs. We ran down as quickly as we could and entered a hall with doors leading to unknown rooms. We began to look into each room, trying to find him.

"Do you think it's really him?" I asked.

"It has to be." Abby said. "It looks like him, he came out of the Tardis, and he pulled out a sonic screwdriver."

I nodded my head in agreement. Although, I was still unsure if what we saw was real. I opened another door and peered in to see a brown trench coat.

"Abby!" I whispered. "In here!" We both crept into the doorway. There was a man in the middle of the room with a brown trench coat, a brown suit, and red converse scanning the room with a sonic screwdriver. We stood there staring at him in awe. He turned around.

"What? How did you girls get down here?" The Doctor asked, confusion lining his face. It was then that my vision grew fuzzy and a sense of falling struck me. Everything went black.


End file.
